


Femslash February

by Ameliapll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Iris West, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Season/Series 04, after season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: All my femslash february works in one collection
Relationships: Killer Frost/Iris West
Kudos: 3
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	Femslash February

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my femslash bingo, from the Flarrowverse Shipyard! The prompt was "comforting after a nightmare" but like. It's sort of comfort but not? I don't know. It works for them.

_The metal hand was cold, even through Iris’s woolen jacket and long sleeve shirt. She can see Barry, sobbing and begging the villain to not hurt her._

_Except the villain was a version of Barry. A twisted, warped, murderous version of the eleven year old who had sobbed on her lap the night he started living with them, of the sixteen year old who had bought her two tubs of mint chocolate chip ice cream when she had gotten dumped by her first boyfriend._

_And then pain. Pain in her back from when a razor sharp talon speared through her, pain in her heart that her Barry, her best friend and most trusted confidant, was killing her._

_She gasps and feels herself sinking into blackness, doomed to remain there forever and-_

Iris gasps, waking herself up with her own fright. She sighs, pushing her raven curls back. She had them cut to her shoulders a while ago, agreeing with Caitlin...Killer Frost’s sentiment. That she wasn’t the same person, not after all the grief and loss and pain and death. 

After Barry got taken into the speedforce, Iris had cried. She had screamed, and raged and hated the lightning bolt that continued to take her best friend away from her, over and over. A little part of her hated Barry, for being the one to willingly be taken away from her, over and over. A smaller part of her hates Barry for killing her, even if that Barry was Savitar and not her Barry. 

She blows out, trying to suppress her emotions, as wild and untamed as one of the storms that came out of nowhere, before picking up her phone.

She’s sure as hell not going back to sleep, not after that dream. She can’t text her dad or Cecile- they’d both smother her with worry, and that’s what she doesn’t need. Wally would probably tell her dad if she went to him. Plus, it’s like 4:30 in the morning. Cisco’s on Earth-19 and she’s not quite sure what the time difference is there. Linda’s in Coast City, and Iris doesn’t want to text her lest she’s at a dangerous place- being a reporter can be just as life threatening as any other job. 

Which leaves Caitlin. Killer Frost. The woman who had allied with Savitar to kill her. The woman who had managed to calm her powers down to save Iris’s life. The sweet doctor. The cold criminal. 

Iris isn’t sure which version she’ll get. But she’s her only option. Sighing, she scrolls down her contacts and presses Caitlin’s number.

On the last ring, she picks up.

“Well, well, isn’t this a surprise?”

Iris resists the urge to hang up.

“Hello, Caitlin,” she says evenly, not letting any emotion seep into her words.

“Have you already forgotten, West? My name is Killer Frost,”

“I haven’t forgotten. I just haven’t seen a whole lot of killing. Actually, I haven’t seen a whole lot of ice, now I think of it.”

“You volunteering?” Killer Frost eventually says.

“No, actually, I was just thinking of Savitar and something didn’t quite add up. Before you teamed up with him, you would constantly defend Cisco. And then you tried to kill him? No. You were scared. Of Savitar, right? That’s why you did his bidding. That's why you tried to help him kill me. Not because you wanted to, but because you were scared of him.”

“I’m not scared of anything.” Frost says, but it’s not as convincing, not as confident as per normal. 

“Prove it,” Iris challenges. She doesn’t know why she’s doing this. Maybe it’s because she’s angry and needs an outlet. Maybe it’s because this is actually helping, more than the therapy and the coddling. 

“Why are you so set on proving that I’m not a bad guy?” Frost eventually says. “I tried to work with someone who wanted to kill you.”

“You did,” Iris says, “and I don’t forgive you for that. But I need to know if there’s even a small part of you that didn’t want me dead,”

_As my friend_ went unsaid but both heard it loud and clear. 

“Come to the bar on the far south of the city,” Frost eventually says. “Alone,”

“You gonna kill me there?”

“Don’t tempt me,” Frost replies, but she sounds like she’s amused.

\----

The bar is Amunet Black’s which is really concerning. In Iris’s journalist fields, her name’s come up a few times, none of them for good reason. Trafficking, murder, arson… god, what was Caitlin doing here?

_Not Caitlin_ , Iris reminds herself, _Frost. Caitlin said it herself, the Caitlin we knew and loved is gone._

But that didn’t mean she was necessarily Frost, either. 

Iris just has to prove that, and then they can get one of the missing pieces out of the labs.

“Iris West,” 

“Frost,” she says, turning.

“Surprised you came here,” Frost leans against the bar, folding leather clad arms. 

“You asked me. That’s what friends do,” Iris shrugs.

“We were never really friends, were we?”

“Maybe not. But I want to try,” 

She doesn't say what she wants to try. She remembers the way she trusted Caitlin, remembers the way her heart raced when Caitlin and she had heart to hearts, the disappointment she'd felt when Caitlin assumed everything was for Barry and then the disappointment in herself when she alluded to that being the case.

“Why?” Frost asks, and everything about her is so Caitlin that Iris aches.

“Because,” she says simply. “Everyone deserves more than one chance, right? Look, I didn’t come here to argue. I’m actually not sure why I came here, but I just…”

“Iris, I get it. Look, let me get you a drink. Maybe then you’ll stop rambling,” Frost rolls her eyes. “C’mon,”

\----

“Why did you come, Iris?” Frost says eventually. “I’m sure it wasn’t for my sparkling personality,”

“I wanted to see someone who would give it to me straight,” Iris says. “So far, the only person who would do that is you,”

Plus, she can't stand anyone else treating her like they need to walk on eggshells around her. 

“I’m honoured,” 

“Shut up,”

She bumps their knees softly, the cold leather of Frost’s pants rubbing against her sweat pants. 

“The sun should rise soon.” she says, quietly. “Do you want to go to the Jitters rooftop?”

Frost eyes Iris’s hand. 

“Sure,”

And then she accepts it.

\----

“I had a bad dream,” Iris says once they are at Jitters. She looks at Killer Frost. “That’s why I called you,”

She kind of expects Frost to laugh. She doesn’t. 

“About Savitar?” she asks. When Iris nods, she mimics the movement. “Sometimes I do, too. He didn't...he didn't treat me the best when we teamed up,”

The sunrise patterns Frost’s hair pink and orange, moves in shadows over her face, too. 

“What?” she asks when she notices Iris looking.

“Nothing,” Iris says. “I just think you look very pretty,”

She’s done hemming and hawing. 

Frost raises her eyebrows in mild surprise.

"What?"

"Didn't expect you to be so forward," Frost explains, looking at Iris with a very familiar glint in her eye. "You know, Caitlin had a crush on you before everything. She just thought you were straight,"

"I'm pan." Iris says, shrugging, "and I'm willing to go for this if you are, too. I can't say I'm your biggest fan, but you're part of Caitlin, right? And I like Caitlin. So...what do you think?"

“I think...you look pretty, too,” she somehow manages to sound mocking and genuine at once. Iris beams, deciding to ignore the way in which her compliment has been said.

“Thanks,”

She sits down next to Frost and interlaces their fingers. It's not the most typical comfort, but Iris decides she doesn't mind that. After all, typical hasn't worked for her city in a long while.

Sunlight ripples red-pink-yellow over their hands.

Iris decides she likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. I'm really excited to get the other parts of this story out.


End file.
